


Hogwarts AU

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: This is a Hogwarts AU.





	Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> You are in Hufflepuff and Natasha is a Slytherin. Enjoy!

You look around the Great Hall as you take a bite out of your pancake. Your eyes sweep over the Slytherin table and you make eye contact with your girlfriend, the one and only Natasha Romanoff. You smile as she waves her hand, motioning for you to go to the table. 

You looked at your friend, Pepper and said, “Pep, I'm going to go over to the Slytherin table, you want to come?”. She smiled as she shook her head, “It's ok, you go, I am going to the Ravenclaw table anyway.”.

You look over at the Ravenclaws, and when you see a brunette, the one that you heard Pepper talk of, you turn back and smirk at her, laughing when she blushed.

“Ok, see you in class.”, you say as you got up. You waved to Pepper before turning around and walking to the Slytherin table. 

When you get there, you sit down and smile when Natasha kisses your cheek. You rest your head on her shoulder as you look around the table. 

You see Steve and Bucky talking in front of you, and you see the rest of the Slytherins on your left. They didn't pay you any attention, as they had gotten used to you joining your girlfriend for breakfast every morning.

You kissed Natasha's chin before sitting up and asking,”How did you all sleep?”. 

Natasha nods as she says “I slept fine, just thinking of you, darling.”. 

You immediately start blushing as you lightly punch her arm and say, “Oh shush, you flirt.”. You hear Bucky start laughing in front of you, before getting punched by Natasha. 

Steve just smiled as he answered, “I slept fine. You?”.

You turn to look at him and answer “I slept fine. Thank you for asking.”, while shooting a glare at Natasha and Bucky who were still laughing. This only caused them to laugh harder and you let out a deep sigh. 

After breakfast, you kiss Natasha before saying,”See you at Transfiguration honey.”. she smiles and kisses you back before you two hear a loud groan. You turn to look at Bucky and flip him off. He rolls his eyes as he walks away, chatting with Steve.

When you and Natasha split up, you find Pepper and walk to DADA together. You both sit down at a desk in the back with Tony and Bruce sitting in the one next to yours. You sit through the long lecture nodding when necessary, but really thinking about the redheaded beauty that often inhabited your mind.

After the lesson, you tried to pull Pepper away from Tony, saying, “Pep, we have to go to Transfiguration.”. She waved to Tony and ran up to you before saying,”(Y/N), every time I talk to Tony, you act weird.”. You just shrug before replying,”I need to know that he will treat you right.”.

When you get to Transfiguration, you wave to Natasha and sit next to her before kissing her cheek. She smiles before putting her arm on your shoulders. “Hey darling, how was DADA?”, she said as she looked at you. You reply,”It was fine.”. You were about to start another conversation when Pepper butts in, saying, “ She didn't even listen to the lecture. She was probably thinking of you the whole time.”. You quickly turn around to shoot Pepper a glare, who just smirked at you before looking at Natasha and whispering,”Sorry.”. 

“Don't worry honey. It's cute actually.”, Natasha says before laughing as your face turned deep red. 

The teacher came in, and the lesson started. Throughout the class, Natasha kept teasing you, kissing you and whispering Russian in your ear. You somehow manage to put on a straight face and survive through Transfiguration.

When you finish the day's classes, you find Natasha again and lightly hit her shoulder for the torture she put you through. 

She laughed again, which caused you to smile. You always loved her laugh. You grin before kissing her and saying,”I love you so much.”.

She kissed you back and replied, “I love you too, baby.”


End file.
